Sanji, the Little Devil
by lunaryu
Summary: Stumbling across an old parchment, Zoro decided to have fun since he was bored. Who knew that it could really bring a naughty devil that would mess his life after that? Zoro certainly didn’t. Well, devil wasn’t real or...was it? AU-ZoSan PART 2 is UP!
1. The Little Devil Loves Strawberries

**Sanji, the Little Devil**

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Genre:** Fantasy-Romance-Humor

**Rating:** M/NC-17 _(Not Work-Safe)_

**Pairing:** ZoSan

**Disclaimer: Odachi is the sole owner of One Piece and no one else ^__^.**

**Warning: **_AU, yaoi-lemon (ZoSan—definitely), PWP, CRACK, oOC-ness and stupidity (everything here is impossible XDD)_

**Summary:** Accidentally stumbling across an old parchment, Zoro decided to have fun with it since he was bored. Who knew that it could really bring him a little naughty devil that would mess his life after that? Zoro certainly didn't. Well, devil wasn't real or…was it?

**A/N:** Stumbling across a naughty idea, I got sidetracked when I was trying to update another story; then this is the result. I couldn't resist its charm XD. I am in the mood on writing ZoSan XDD.

**Additional warning:** The warning above is for the entire series. There's only AU, hints of ZoSan, crack and stupidity in this chapter XP. Saa, please enjoy~!

* * *

**Sanji, the Little Devil**

**Chapter 1: _The Little Devil Loves Strawberries_**

Zoro was bored.

Well, it's not like he was free or anything. He was actually given a task to clean the storages in his family house. There were four old storages filled with nothing but old dusty books, documents and parchments. Ah, the first storages were filled with many weapons though, especially many types of swords: _Wakizashi, Katana, Kodachi _and many more.

Zoro was in the middle of cleaning the last storage when he found a crack on the wooden floor.

"What the…?" The green haired 18 year old teen with a nice body shape stared at the square crack in quizzical look. "Was there anything like this in the other previous storages?" Zoro knelt slowly while touching his chin, trying to remember his previous activity in the other storages.

_No, I didn't find anything in the others._

Zoro finished remembering and now was wondering what he should do to this crack. Looked from the shape, it wasn't like a natural crack, and it seemed as old as the storage itself judging from the dust covering it. No one had entered the place after his grandpa died fifteen years ago, so the dusts were accumulated, creating thick-layer-like grey cottons on top of the spacious floor.

Zoro was staring at the fissure for approximately a minute before he decided to check it out. Someday this place would become his anyway. It wasn't like there was a seal or anything on it that prohibited him to open it. It might just be a time capsule, but he was bored and he was in the mood of exploring, so he would definitely open the crack and see what was inside it.

Zoro stood and walked to the bookshelves on where he left his mop leaning against. He grabbed the mop and started cleaning the dust on top of the square crack. Then he put the mop back to its place and once again knelt beside it.

Zoro put his hand on the middle top of the square crack and put some strength on it, wanting to know if it would break. He added the pressure bit by bit until his maximum power. The crack didn't even bulge.

"What the hell…." Zoro was confused. The storage should have been old and frail, but the floor seemed still so solid that even Zoro couldn't break it with his full power.

_Maybe it was the ground under it…?_

Still, when Zoro leant his face closer to the gap, he could feel the wind blow from the fissure. "Huh?" He set his more confused look.

_If there's wind, then there must be a space under the floor connected to the outside._

Zoro knocked at the floor and it echoed. He was right; there was a space under the floor. Zoro stood again and thought how to go down there. When he grew impatient because there wasn't a good idea, he decided to break it by force.

"Some cutting might do," Zoro said while getting his beloved katana, _Wadou Ichi Monji_, from the first storages.

After the dark-green eyed boy came back to the last storage bringing a white-sheathed katana, Zoro went in a stance he usually made when he was about to strike with his sword. He concentrated for awhile, not releasing his sharp gaze from the crack; and then at the right time, he attacked the floor.

A second later, two diagonal scars appeared on the middle of the crack and then the floor nicely crumbled in square shape.

Zoro put the sword back to its sheath and now was inspecting a new hole on the floor. He would get yelled for this later by his father but well…

Zoro noticed something inside the hole.

"What is this?" Zoro knelt again and took out an old parchment from the hole. Unlike the other documents, this one wasn't covered in dusts, and there was a nice gold colored seal in the middle of the scrolled paper.

_This one must be really old…_

Zoro looked closely at the parchment, noticing how brown its color was. It seemed really frail as if it would crumble if he put a little strength in handling it. There was also an odd fragrance on it. It smelled like… strawberries?

Zoro frowned in a confused look. How come there was a strawberry fragrance from an old parchment? He must have been imagining things.

Zoro shook his head and looked at the parchment once again with curious expression.

_Sounds fun…. What kind of words engraved inside this old thing I wonder…?_

Zoro grinned as he thought amusing things would come with the secret old parchment. "Well, I will keep it for a time being." Zoro took a tool box and emptied its inside. Then he put the parchment there and closed the box.

Zoro hummed and continued his task of cleaning the storages after that.

OoooZxSoooO

As Zoro had expected, he got yelled by his father for making a hole on the last storage floor, but Zoro said nothing about the secret parchment. He said something about being bored though.

"Jeez, consider your action a bit, will you?" His father scolded him.

"Okay, fine, it's my bad," Zoro grunted and scratched his neck indifferently.

"Don't repeat the 'yes'! Once is enough, once!" The father yelled even more at his son's careless attitude.

"Yes, father!" Zoro responded to him a bit loudly while straightening his body, having been disciplined quite well before.

"Good. Now, you're dismissed." The father huffed in satisfaction at Zoro's response and allowed him to go.

Zoro sighed and stood. He left the dojo after bowing his head a bit to his father who continued his meditation.

"Jeez, that old man and his strict rules…." Zoro mumbled in annoyance as he went back to his room.

_Well, I'll take a look at the interesting old scroll though. Just treat it like an exam before winning the prizes._

Zoro grinned again as he hurriedly entered his room. He took the tool box he used earlier to keep the parchment safe on top of his studying desk in the corner of the room.

Zoro opened the box and carefully took the scroll out. He brought it with him to his bed and then carefully laid it there.

_Hmm…the gold seal must be removed first… but how can I do that without damaging it? _

Cutting was out of option and pulling the seal from one of the sides risked the parchment being ripped.

Zoro touched the gold seal slowly and stroked it gently with his forefinger. Then he felt something sharp slitting part of his forefinger skin. He was a bit surprised and took a closer look. There was a part of the seal that was jutted out, creating a line of thin firm paper. Zoro then looked at his forefinger. It got a little cut, not deep, but enough to produce some blood.

"Aah, the blood got on the seal…," Zoro was about to clean it when the seal snapped suddenly. "Huh?" Zoro was surprised. The seal wasn't on the scroll anymore, but it laid lifelessly beside it.

_How come it snapped on its own like that?_

Zoro stared at the scroll and the seal quizzically for awhile, trying to think a reasonable explanation of this unique scene. Finding none, Zoro shrugged and then slowly, he touched the parchment and began to inscrolled it.

The scroll turned out to be a very long old parchment with ancient Japanese letters inside. Zoro could read it though, since he was raised surrounded by those letters.

"What is it, what is it… huh? How to call a hell devil?" Zoro set his most weird expression.

_A devil? A devil as in… that Satan devil?_

The green haired teen threw his head aside. "Why would there be a summoning technique for a western devil in this place? I mean… there are already a lot of demons in this land thousands years ago…." Zoro was confused.

_Anyhow, what's with this arrangement? A glass of water and strawberries??_

If Zoro could be more confused than right now, he would get an award from the governor.

"Sounds stupid and ridiculous… but it can be interesting somehow," Zoro began to get excited. It was hell of strange procedures and he was sure it was just a prank, but he was willing to try it out.

Zoro continued his reading and memorized all the procedures first before he would try it later.

Well, Zoro would remember the procedures later… but he forgot to read the most important thing on the scroll: the purpose of summoning the devil itself.

OoooZxSoooO

"Father, do you have any black robe?" Zoro asked his father when the older man was eating his breakfast at the morning. Zoro was in the hallway and only snuck in his head so it was visible for his father in the dining the room.

"Black robe…? What are you going to do with it?" He asked.

"Ah, I want to try some secret sword techniques," Zoro lied.

"Secret techniques with robe?" his father was a bit confused.

"Err…yep. See, isn't it hard to move with long robe? If I can master the technique, I don't have to remove the robe every time I want to use the swords," he explained, suddenly feeling he could really do that with some practices.

"Oh, I see… It's time for you to advance some of your techniques huh? Alright, if I am not mistaken, all the robes are kept at the small storeroom at the back of the dojo." The father nodded and answered thoughtfully.

"Thank you, father," Zoro said while snuck out again. Then he ran to the dojo to take the robe.

Now Zoro was in the first storage where the weapons were kept. He had already asked his father and he was allowed to borrow the storage for himself today, so he would carry out his plan there.

"Some black robes—check, a glass of fresh water—check, a silver bowl full of strawberries (_I get a funny feeling every time I read this part)_—check, blue handkerchief (_why must it be blue?)_—check, a silver fork _(what for?)_—check, last but not least… a white chalk to draw the summoning circle—check," Zoro huffed after he matched the list with the tools and ingredients.

_Somehow or another, I feel like preparing something to cook or to eat rather than to summon a devil…_

Zoro couldn't help thinking like that. Well, it couldn't be helped. There was no blood or something resembling black altar for it. Shouldn't it have more…dark things to summon a devil? Not that Zoro wanted to protest. He would get a lot of troubles if he had to prepare _mandrake _for this after all.

"Okay, everything is ready. I only have to draw a summoning circle and a hexagram in the middle of it." Zoro sighed in satisfaction and began to draw them on the wooden floor.

Finishing his drawing, Zoro set the robes surrounding the circle and put the bowl full of strawberries and the glass of water in the middle of the hexagram. "Done," he said while wiping away a bead of sweat from his forehead.

_Now to the main course…._

Zoro took out a small paper, a note he had prepared for the summoning chants. He already copied the words from the original parchment, so he wouldn't have to bring it with him. He didn't want to risk damaging the _historical _paper anyway.

Zoro nodded surely after he read silently and then began to chant following the words loudly three times.

There was only silence befalling in the dark room after ten seconds.

"Like I thought, it's a fake…." Zoro was about to shake his head and flail the note when suddenly there was a boom and a loud bang, like something just fell on the floor very hard. Then, before he could even react, Zoro was surrounded by very thick white smokes.

_No way!_

Zoro was in shock. He was sure that it was just a prank. He didn't expect that something would actually come out from that stupid ceremony.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…,"

—Zoro heard a whining voice in low baritone from the circle. He even saw a silhouette of something moving behind the smoke.

"That hurts…! Damn it, what the hell—! Who the fuck calls me at a time like this!?"

—and the voice sounded obviously displeased with that.

"For real…?" Zoro was still in denial as he witnessed the scene in front of him. He didn't believe that he just called a devil from the hell.

Sometimes later, the smoke began to clear out and both Zoro and the devil could see more clearly. When the smoke cleared out fully, Zoro met a pool of clear day sky color of the devil's eye under an interesting curly eyebrow, which surprised Zoro so much. Not enough with the visible eye and eyebrow, the devil took a form of a very beautiful young man with ivory skin and silky blond hair which covered part of his face, covering his left eye.

Oh, and if you thought Zoro was quite shocked at all of that, you're wrong. The shocking thing came after this.

Zoro was a bit fascinated at the beautiful face of the devil. However, when he lowered his gaze a bit, he was officially freaked out for being greeted by a certain male human anatomy part which was set between the pale long legs. "Whoaa—! Why are you naked!?" Zoro couldn't help blushing at that, he quickly looked at another way from the very gorgeous devil.

"Huh? That's because I was in the middle of bathing when you called me, stupid human." The devil knew no shame at all regarding his naked form. He even put his hands on his waist, pretty bold with how he showed off his sexy body without anything on it. "Anyway, you… are you a stupid _marimo_ or just a retarded bastard with no sense of time? It's still a freaking morning day and you've already called a devil? Normally people call devils or demons at night, ass hole!"

The devil had a very bad language as well apparently which didn't suit his feature at all.

"Ah…um…," Zoro still couldn't look at the blond devil's feature completely. He didn't know what kind of expression he would make if he did. Of course he had already seen people, men, naked before, but this one was different. He had never seen such a beautiful face and slender body. This devil was too gorgeous. He was definitely Zoro's type.

"Hey, are you listening to me, _marimo_!? Mind the rules a little will you!?" The devils complained more.

_He's such a talkative devil, huh?_

Zoro's face faulted at that. "Umm…before you complained more, would you please cover your body first?" Zoro asked politely. He still didn't know what kind of devil this guy was and certainly didn't want to mess with him if he was capable on cursing his life after that.

The blue eyed blond devil then set his gaze at Zoro's flushed face and move his attention to the three earrings on his left ear in silence while thinking. Then he smirked knowingly. "I see~, you're that _kind_ of guy, huh?" The devil asked with a playful tone, purposely purring his low voice a bit to create a sexy impression that made Zoro shiver a bit.

"W-what are you talking about?" Zoro played dumb even though he blushed again from the correct accusation.

"Stop it. I know you lied, marimo-bastard." The devil laughed slightly as he sat with his legs wide open, knees folded on each side, his hands holding his tibia, somehow covering his groin. "You're so obvious." The devil grinned naughtily at him.

"Anyway, put something on!" Zoro yelled at him, more embarrassed at the devil's bold attitude and words.

"Right…," The devil looked around and found the black robes. "Oh, so thoughtful, did you expect me to come at you naked, _marimo_?" he asked while taking one of the robes to cover his body after that.

"As if I'd know something like that! It's on the procedures!" Zoro said still blushing, but now more in annoyance than in shame.

"Oh? You read the procedure to call me huh? Then…if you read it, why didn't you read the rules first? Are you a moron?" The devil asked, sweat dropping.

"Who are you calling a moron, dart-brow!?" Zoro counter-attacked the insult.

"Hoho, you're in the mood of being cursed, I see," The devil smirked scarily at him while holding out a cursing straw-doll.

"I will appreciate it if you don't," Zoro's face faulted again at him.

_This guy's personality is the worst._ _Moreover, aren't you a western devil? Why are you using a Japanese cursing straw-doll?_

Zoro thought silently, partly annoyed and confused after being able to control himself quite well. The devil had already covered his provocative body after all. Now Zoro could sit in front of the devil and look at him straightly in his eyes.

"Then…why are you calling me in the first place?" The devil asked then with a business man's face. "Do you want fame? Unbeatable skills and talents or a lot of money?" he mentioned the choices.

"Do the devils grant something like those?" Zoro asked in curiosity.

"Of course, well, with a certain cost though." The devil said with a charming smile.

"What is the cost? Do you get paid with money?" Zoro asked more.

"Devils don't need something mortal like that," The devil said again while pointing on Zoro's heart with his long nicely shaped forefinger. "It's your eternal soul," he said with a smirk.

Zoro blinked at that once. "Huh? Then you kill the ones who summon you? Then what's the point of granting their wish, if you're just gonna kill them on the spot?" The green haired boy asked in confusion.

"No, moron. We're not gonna kill them on the spot. We'll drag their souls to hell after the deal's done and they die," The blond devil said nonchalantly.

"Heeh, so hell and heaven are real huh?" Zoro mumbled slowly.

"Of course they're real. I am from hell, so I can prove it," the devil said in a huff.

Zoro stared at the devil's feature for awhile before he asked again. "Why are you in this form?"

"Huh?" The devil looked at Zoro in questioning look.

"You know; many people draw a devil with red horns and a pointed long tail. Do you have them as well?" Zoro asked more.

"You…, don't you know that there are a lot of devils in hell? The one you're describing just now is Satan, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandfather," The devil said, sweat dropping. He had a thought that he was called by a total moron after that.

"Heeh, then who are you?" Zoro asked again, suddenly feeling interested to know more about this little devil.

Well, the blond devil wasn't exactly a little kid, but looking at his slender feminine feature and his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandfather Satan, he might be still a very young devil, just like Zoro who was still a teen. Well, 18 year old was still a young teen, right?

"My name is Sanji, code-name is The Black Leg Devil," The devil introduced himself.

"Sanji, huh… I am Roronoa Zoro," Zoro also introduced himself.

"I know that. You mentioned your soul when you chanted to call me," Sanji said.

"Mention my soul?" Zoro was a bit confused.

"A name is a soul of something. Have you ever heard that saying? By giving a name to something, you give a soul to it and by giving your name to someone, you're giving away the will of your soul to that someone," Sanji said while smirking. "That's why you're required to mention your name when you're calling a devil. This way, you won't be able to get away from me in case you want to break the deal."

"A deal? What deal?" Zoro really didn't catch what this Sanji-devil was saying.

"The wish, moron! You make a deal with me if you want me to grant your wish!" Sanji began to get impatient. "Have you really read the parchment, boy? Do you even understand what you're doing right now?" Somehow Sanji began to feel that this green haired bastard was making fun of him.

"To call a devil, right?" Zoro said.

"NO. I mean yeah, but what kind of purpose you have to call me? You must have something on your mind, right?" The devil silently swore if this guy called him for stupid reason, he would—

"I am bored, so I want to do something new and interesting." Zoro answered straightforwardly before Sanji even decided what he would do if it was indeed something stupid.

_This marimo is a retard!_

A vein popped on Sanji's head. "You really wish to die young, huh?" The blond devil cracked his knuckles, ready to beat up the _marimo_ when he noticed a nice smell of strawberries.

Sanji blinked and got distracted from his previous thought. "Strawberries…?" He sniffed around slowly.

"Beside you," Zoro pointed at the middle of the hexagram.

Sanji looked down beside him and his face brightened immediately seeing a bowl full of strawberries. He immediately took one and ate it with a happy face.

Zoro was silent when he stared at the beautiful devil devouring the red fruits. He seemed enjoying the delicious sour-sweet fruits so much that Zoro gulped a bit. The devil looked extremely sexy when he ate. The way he put the fruit on his soft kissable pink lips and kissed the red fruit lovingly before opening his mouth to lick it with his cherry tongue and bit it; the way he licked the strawberry juice which was spilled on his hands…, Zoro was about to have a nosebleed when he saw it, but he couldn't even move his gaze from him.

Zoro covered his mouth and nose and forced himself with his will power to look away again. "W-why strawberries?" Then he forced himself to ask the question that had been nagging in his head since he read the strawberries part in the procedures for the first time.

"I love strawberries," Sanji answered it right away while smiling and sighing heavenly.

"No, I mean… in the procedures of calling you, why isn't there any blood or skull or dead animal or anything dark like them, but strawberries instead?" Zoro detailed his question.

"Blood, skull and dead animals?" the devil made a disgusted face. "Are you seriously thinking devils eat those kinds of disgusting things? That's pretty much discrimination," Sanji threw a dirty look at Zoro.

"Eh?" Zoro was confused.

"The offering used for calling a devil should be its favorite food, right? It's strawberries for me (_and Satan loves eating baked lambs, so use that when you want to call him_). Why must we come if we're called to eat those filthy sickening things? Eating blood and corpse… what a joke," Sanji made a sick face and took the provided glass of fresh water and drank it. "Aah, you spoil my appetite, you damn stupid patch of green moss!" Sanji began to get annoyed again after emptying the glass.

"Eh… but normally devils like those things, right? It's in the movie and all," Zoro said again, still a bit surprised.

"That's why, humans are such insolent bastards. People who called devils with those kinds of things always got horribly slaughtered after that, don't you know why?" Sanji smirked again and Zoro paled at that as he shook his head. "They call no devils, but the lowest demon who knows nothing but killing and eating. Demons love the smell of rotten corpses and blood. By calling them, those humans are committing suicide without knowing it. What a bunch of idiots…."

Zoro shivered a bit when he heard the explanation, but Sanji was still gorgeous even though he spoke sadistic things like that. "T-then what about you? Do you like killing as well?" The green haired teen asked further about Sanji.

"I am a liberal and moderate devil. Rather than killing, I like seducing them so they'll surrender and offer their souls to me willingly," Sanji grinned. "What about you? Do you want to come with me to hell?" The gorgeous blond devil then set his sexy smile and his alluring aquamarine gaze at Zoro who blushed slightly.

"Um… I don't really want to go to hell, but…," Zoro's mind was debating with his hormone now. The sweats prickled out from his entire face. He didn't know what to do. This was one of a lifetime chance to feel up a devil, but to go to hell for that…

"Err…will I still go to hell no matter what I am asking?" Zoro tried to find any catch in the rules.

"You'll definitely go to hell by calling me, even though you only want to pull a prank," Sanji smirked at him again evilly but still sexily as well.

Zoro was silent and thought again. "What kind of place that hell is?" He asked in curiosity some seconds later.

If Zoro had to go to hell, he would like to know things about the destination first.

"That's a secret. Well, pretty much the same as the hell pictured by humans though… only slightly crueler, bloodier and scarier," Sanji smiled fondly at that while Zoro paled a bit.

_What an odd sadistic devil…. Well, if I am going to hell no matter what kind of request then…_

"How many wish I can have for a lifetime?" Zoro asked again.

"Only one," Sanji grinned.

"Eeh, stingy," Zoro complained.

"That's in the rules! I can't do anything about that!" Sanji retorted heatedly, sweat dropping.

"Then I won't ask anything," Zoro huffed. It wasn't worth it.

"WHAT!?" Sanji was freaked out at that, making Zoro look at him in surprise. "Don't you dare do that, _marimo_! I can't go home before I grant a wish, ass hole!" Sanji moved forward suddenly and grabbed Zoro's collar. "Make a wish, bastard!" Then he shook the green haired boy hard angrily.

"Then you'll be with me all the time before you grant my wish, huh?" Zoro smirked at that.

"Damn!" Sanji had just realized that he slipped up an important secret. He quickly released Zoro and clasped his mouth shut.

Zoro began to plot many things on his head. If the devil would stay for a long time beside him, he didn't have to make any wish to bang the gorgeous blond later. As for anything else… he didn't really need anything. He was confident that he would get a title of the best swordsman in the world with his own skills and talent and he had already got fame and lots of money from his family as well.

Sanji shivered a bit when he saw the nasty face Zoro made. "Don't even think strange things, human! I'll curse you to death if you do!" Sanji threatened, a bit in a panicky.

"Let's see if my luck is worse than your curse, Mr. Devil," Zoro smirked at Sanji evilly and Sanji could only pale at that.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc…

* * *

**

**A/N:** *Laughs* I really shouldn't do this. The plot bunny is scary. Well, this is a result of sudden inspiration that came to me when I was trying to update my KHR story (it has something to do with a devil as well, that's why XDD). I really can't do anything because I am burning with desire to write it. This should be a short series. I only plan on making it two or three chapters (maybe five if there's a sudden plot, but I hope not XP) because I still have so many stories on going. I don't want to neglect them for too long. I will really appreciate it if you give comments for this story though; will you? ^__^. Jaa, let's meet again in next chapter! XDDD

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


	2. The Little Devil is Weak to Pleasure

**A/N:** I know I said I want to make it into short series, and I really do want it that way because it's supposed to be a crack and PWP, but depending on the request, I can make it longer with the other Straw Hats appearing as well. Well, if I am not busy anyway. This is, _hopefully_, becoming the last part of this story.

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece. Every male in it would be gay if I owned it ***grins*

**Warning:** _cursing, dirty words, swearing (sum it up into foul language), lemon ZoSan (you hear me), more stupidities and unreal things._

* * *

**Sanji, the Little Devil**

**Chapter 2: **_**The Little Devil is Weak to Pleasure**_

* * *

"Let's see if my luck is worse than your curse, Mr. Devil," Zoro smirked at Sanji evilly and Sanji could only pale at that.

"You… are you a _demon_ in disguise!" Sanji pointed at Zoro in accusation and in annoyance heatedly.

Zoro grinned at him. "People call me a _Demon from East_," Zoro laughed at Sanji's 'WTF' expression.

"Asshole! Don't fucking kid with me! I'll definitely curse you for this!" Sanji had already cracked his knuckles and was ready to stand and gave the idiotic marimo a hard kick when Zoro went ahead and stood before him.

"Aah, like I thought, this will surely entertaining. Get to brag that I call an interesting creature!" Zoro started walking away when Sanji widened his eyes.

"Mo-Moron! Stop—!" Sanji set his horrified expression as a sudden invisible power pulled his right arm, forcefully dragging his body to Zoro's direction.

Zoro felt the restraint on his left wrist as he walked out the hexagram. He didn't stop, though, and only glanced behind slowly while the blond devil was _flying_ to his direction. "Eh?" Zoro could only widen his eyes before Sanji's body crashed into him, sending them both down to the wooden floor.

"OWW! What the Fuck—!" Both teens—well, Sanji appeared as a teen anyway—growled and groaned in pain and in annoyance at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing, you-shitty devil!" Zoro yelled at Sanji angrily, groaning slightly of his pained head and back that collided with the floor quite hard.

"That should be my line, shitty fucking marimo! You can't just walk out the hexagram without releasing the binding!" Sanji yelled back as loudly, while glaring daggers at Zoro in pissed look.

"Bind-what…!"

Zoro froze as soon as he realized what kind of position they were in right now. Sanji was on top of his body giving his weight entirely, in _almost_ sitting position, on Zoro's stomach, with practically _nothing_ except the thin black robe; one of his hands was on Zoro's shoulder and the other was beside Zoro's head on the floor. Then again, Sanji's legs straddled Zoro's and one of them was very close to Zoro's groin.

Zoro turned beet red at the provocative view of Sanji's flushed face (even thought it was form anger). He could see the nape of his neck and his sexy milky colored shoulder blade. Everything was so visually _wonderful_ that sent a jolt straight to his sexual desire.

"G-get off!" Zoro shouted loudly, bewildered by all of it, nicely forgetting their conversation about the 'bind-what' earlier. He tried to push the devil away half heartedly as his hand came in contact with Sanji's chest, unintentionally brushing his nipple behind the thin fabric.

"Ahn~," Sanji jolted in surprise, accidentally making a sexy voice without even realizing it.

Zoro dropped his jaw on the floor and widened his eyes in disbelief at what he had just heard and see; and Sanji, realizing what had happened, quickly slapped his mouth shut, face red in embarrassment.

There was a brief silence as the event sunk in their head.

"You…," Zoro growled as his sexual instinct took control, eyes narrowing dangerously at Sanji.

"H-hold on! It's an accident! Acci—aaah~!"

As panicked as he was, Sanji couldn't help moaning as Zoro's other hand began to touch him as well.

Zoro slid his hand behind the robe, finding Sanji's lean waist, creeping slowly aside to land feather touches on Sanji's abdomen, up to his abs and finally to Sanji's other nipple.

Sanji made very interesting hot excited noises as Zoro experimented with his body. The devil seemed really sensitive on every part of his skin that Zoro touched, and that really turned him on.

Sanji panted and flushed uncontrollably. It had been a long time since he had felt like this. He was rarely called because he was still young and he had almost forgotten that having contact with human's skin was heaven. It was addicting and he was craving for it.

_Still… to be felt up like this by a retarded marimo—!_ Sanji felt pissed off at the sudden thought.

Sanji hardened his heart (eased his hormone actually) and slapped Zoro's hand away. "Stop that! You-lowly shitty human…!" He gritted his teeth, annoyed as hell even though his body completely betrayed his pride.

Zoro smirked evilly at Sanji. "Your body seems saying something else, shitty devil," he said, noticing the devil's predicament from his spot.

"Shut it! It's just the characteristic of this body. Devil's weak to pleasure," Sanji said, trying to push the marimo away. "Back off, asshole!" he yelled in annoyance.

"You expect me to back off after hearing _that_?" Zoro looked at Sanji incredulously.

"If you push it, I'll take it as a wish and grant it." Sanji smirked at Zoro evilly and Zoro hurriedly released him, lifting his hands up to a surrender motion.

"Okay, okay, such a pansy." Zoro said while looking at another way, not wanting to see Sanji's provocative face and body in fear of being seduced.

As much as Zoro wanted to fuck the devil, he didn't like the idea of him being dragged into hell after that.

Sanji felt at loss a bit as Zoro easily gave up. It was the first time someone -_human_- he had encountered gave up on him that easily after being threatened. Did that mean this marimo considered Sanji wasn't worth to die for? Usually everyone, men and women, gave no shit about _hell_ when Sanji offered them his _service_.

This was definitely new.

"Heeh, it seems you're a bit different from those other assholes. You actually prefer living clean against your desire." Sanji said in his smirk as he moved away from Zoro's body.

"Actually, I want to fuck you," Zoro confessed boldly, without trying to mask it that even make the devil cough, "but it's not fair doing it against your will." He added stroking the back of his neck while sitting up.

Sanji was actually surprised at hearing that. "Who says it's against my will?" Sanji asked, confused. Hadn't he already offered to grant it as a wish?

"Hn? Aren't you saying you'll drag me to hell if I do it? That…is a threat so you can protect yourself, right?" Zoro said. "You won't say that if you want to do it willingly." Zoro looked at Sanji straightly into his eyes without doubt and Sanji was a bit fascinated at that.

No one had ever thought about his feeling like that.

Sanji chuckled slightly and began to fall in the fit of laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Zoro asked, annoyed. This devil was irritating as hell even though he was so sexy and hot.

"No, I can't believe a human is thinking about devil's feelings. How sweetly dumb can you be, moronic Marimo?" Sanji tried to cover the fluttering feeling he felt with his mocking laughter.

Devils did that all the time. Human was lower creature with no brain to think logically. Devils always used their feelings and weakness to seduce them to do bad things and then brought them to hell. In the end devils always laughed at their stupidity.

"Eh, but aren't you the same with us? You have feelings, don't you?" Zoro asked again, still grunting in annoyance at the devil's mocking laughter.

"No, we don't." Sanji said while setting his wicked smirk at Zoro again. "We only do our job. There is no feeling whatsoever."

"Heeh, but… aren't you laughing and getting angry? What do you call those emotions then, aside _feelings_?" Zoro asked again, puzzled.

Sanji widened his eyes a bit at that. He…had never thought about that at all.

"And you also _feel good_ when you're touched, right?" Zoro added.

"We-well… that might true, but I'm not talking about _those kind of feelings_." Sanji said, trying to reason even though he wasn't sure himself. "I was saying that devils do not have feeling for doing his job. It's just like that, simple."

"Really?" the green haired marimo asked. "Don't you despise human that you bring to hell?" he asked more and Sanji was getting confused.

"Stop asking ridiculous questions and confusing me, I don't know the answer, okay? It's just like this from the beginning!" Somehow, the blond devil was also getting annoyed for some unknowing reasons. Zoro's words nailed some parts inside the devil's head and he didn't like that at all.

Zoro stared curiously at the devil for a moment before he shrugged. "Okay," he said, dropping the subject.

Then Zoro remembered about the event before he felt up Sanji earlier. "Oh yeah, about before…, what the hell happened? I mean, why did you suddenly fly at me?" Zoro asked Sanji, demanding explanation.

"Ah, that…. Right, I told you not to walk out the _summoning cricle_ without releasing the binding." Sanji also remembered what brought them to this mess in the first place.

"Binding? What binding?" Zoro asked, confused.

"This," Sanji lifted up his right hand and something was slowly coming up to Zoro's vision.

"Huh?" Zoro was dumbfounded as an unknown material appeared from the thin air, circled Sanji's right arm in light yellowish color and lengthened bit by bit until it was connected to Zoro's left wrist. "Huh…? HUH!" Zoro could only widen his eyes in surprise at that. "What the hell—!"

"This is… the binding _chant_ you put on us when you called me earlier." Sanji said.

"What?" Zoro looked at Sanji ridiculously in confusion.

"You… you really didn't read the parchment entirely before calling me, huh?" Sanji was amazed at this marimo's stupidity.

"I only looked at the procedure," Zoro said flatly.

"I can't believe I was called by a moron," Sanji sighed in defeat.

It seemed Sanji would be long in human world this time, teaching—_scratch that_, he meant seducing this stupid human so as to get his soul before he could come back to hell.

"Who are you calling a moron, dart-brow?" Zoro mocked him in annoyance again.

_And he is such an irritating bastard as well!—_Sanji glared heatedly at the marimo before sighing again. It wasn't his day apparently.

"Whatever," Sanji flailed his hands indifferently. "Anyway, this is a binding that connect us and it wouldn't disappear unless you removed it when we _were_ _inside_ the hexagram." The devil explained.

"Then how do I do it, to remove this…," Zoro didn't know what to call that. A cuff? A chain? "Just call this...bind-whatever off?"

"A _binding_," Sanji said with an irritated look. Zoro rolled his eyes at him. "-and no, that won't do. It's too late." He continued.

"What?" Zoro made a face. The devil was confusing him to no end.

"Didn't you hear me? I said when we _were inside_ the hexagram. We're already outside." Sanji said, showing that they're indeed outside the summoning circle.

"That means…," Zoro trailed off as he felt a bad feeling about it.

"That means we will always be connected like this before you make your wish and I grant it." Sanji said indifferently.

"WHAT!" Now was Zoro's turn to be freaked off. "Don't be kidding! How can I bring you around like this!" Zoro protested.

_I will always be in constant massive hard on if you're always around me like this!_—Zoro's mind screamed in horror at the thought. _And without even able to touch the devil unless I make a deal… that will be HELL!_

"Not my fault, it's your own incompetence that put you in this mess." Sanji said with a smirk, seeing Zoro's incredulous expression.

"Then what should we do! What about my privacy! People will find it strange, having two people unrelated chained together like this!" Zoro began to panic.

"Easy, tiger; this _binding_ is only visible for us. Human won't be able to see it." Sanji said as he stood slowly. "Well, your _privacy_ is indeed no longer yours, though, because I will always see you," Sanji smirked at him teasingly, "-and oh, I will _love it so much_ messing your life in the mean time," he grinned creepily after that.

"Sadist!" Zoro accused him in a pale sweating face.

"Fufufu, say whatever you want, but I'll take my time to make you suffer, marimo." Sanji said with a very disturbing look.

"Whatever," Zoro tried to ignore him even though he felt a bit threatened. However, when he looked away from the devil, he saw the strawberries on the bowl in the middle of the hexagram earlier. Suddenly he had an idea as he remembered that the devil loved the strawberries.

"Aren't you going to finish the strawberries?" Zoro asked then, trying to change the subject.

At the mention of his favorite food, Sanji's mood instantly brightened. "Of course I will," he said as he walked slowly inside the hexagram. Zoro's wrist was pulled as Sanji walked.

"Whoah!" Zoro had to stumble before he stood and followed Sanji.

Sanji then sat in front of the bowl, but instead of picking the fruit with his hand, now Sanji took the silver fork that had been prepared by Zoro before calling the devil earlier, and started eating with it.

Zoro stared silently in awe as Sanji enjoyed his meal. _So it is indeed for eating…_

Zoro understood immediately. The procedure to call the devils was a procedure to treat them into something they liked, to bait them out using their favorite food. That explained the glass of water, the bowl, the strawberries and the fork.

_Then the handkerchief is for…_

Sanji finished his last fruit and spotted a blue handkerchief beside the bowl. He smiled like a happy kid and took it to clean his mouth. "Mn~, delicious~," Sanji said in satisfaction.

_See, it's for cleaning his mouth… _Zoro couldn't help chuckling at that.

"What?" Sanji looked at him in an odd look.

"No, I am glad you like the breakfast." Zoro grinned at him.

Sanji stared at Zoro for a moment before he looked at the blue handkerchief. "This," Sanji lifted the handkerchief in front of Zoro. "I return it." he said.

"Why? That's for you." Zoro said without even thinking and Sanji widened his eyes at that.

"You…," Sanji was about to say something, but he called off the idea seeing Zoro's clueless look.

_He doesn't know what he's doing…_ Sanji thought as he clutched the handkerchief. _It's supposed to be stated clearly in the rules that human absolutely cannot give anything to the devil aside the food…. The marimo really doesn't read it._

"You want to say something?" Zoro asked.

"No," Sanji said with a hidden smirk.

_Whether he realizes it or not, that doesn't matter. His soul… will become mine anyway. _

"You really don't want to touch me, Marimo?" Sanji asked then, purposely using his sexy purring voice.

"I already told you, I won't unless it's not a deal." Zoro said with an annoyed look, blushing slightly at the alluring gaze the blond devil threw at him.

"Then I'll give it an exception. It won't be a deal this time." Sanji said while pulling the binding that connected him with Zoro.

"Whoah!" Zoro, surprised, was pulled, and then he crashed onto Sanji's slender body. "You…!" Zoro growled, really annoyed, and was about to bark when he saw at Sanji's lustful gaze. Zoro staggered a little staring at the baby blue eye very closely, sending a shiver through his spine.

"Come and take me," Sanji whispered, purring and licking Zoro's lower lip in seductive motion.

Zoro narrowed his gaze. "You… if this is about your job…."

"I want it," Sanji cut his words. "This is what I want, so… please?" The blond devil smiled at Zoro and Zoro wouldn't even think twice to take the invitation.

Zoro lowered his face and captured the cherry colored lips of the devil. It was an innocent kiss at first before the lust took control and tongues join actions. Sanji opened his mouth and Zoro thrust his tongue inside his cavern. Sanji also joined Zoro's tongue in a battle of control before he let the green haired teen win.

Zoro tasted the strawberry flavor and something-_wonderful-_else he hadn't ever tasted as he explored Sanji's hot cavern with his tongue. Sanji moaned at the deep kiss and the touches Zoro gave him again.

"I want to feel good…." Sanji said while panting and moaning hotly, weakly, excitedly after they parted for air. Zoro kissed his jaw, down to his neck, bit and suck at Sanji's sensitive spots. Well, every part of Sanji's body was sensitive at this moment. "Aah, more, more…!"

Sanji reached his left hand to curve on Zoro's neck and his right hand to tangle on Zoro's green hair. He pulled Zoro closely to him while the other teen roamed his hands, exploring Sanji's blooming body.

_Awesome…! He's really sexy. I might get a nosebleed seeing his wanton expression_—Zoro thought silently while taking a good look at Sanji's performance.

**Censored lemon scene_ (A/N: Sorry for this. It's ff net RULES. Please visit my LJ for the complete version)_**

After that Zoro fell on top of Sanji's body. Both laid down on the floor, panting heavily, tired and spent.

"Shit… that was the most intense sex I've ever had," Zoro said as he was slowly pulling his now soft member out of Sanji's body and moving away from him to lay down facing the roof after the post orgasmic sensation. "Awesome." He sighed contently in blissful expression.

Sanji chuckled beside him. "Indeed. You're pretty good, human." He said with a satisfied look.

"And you're an awesome devil. I can do this forever," Zoro laughed, partially joking.

"That's not a bad idea," Sanji said as he reached out the black robe on the floor beside him, pulling it closely to his body, looking for the handkerchief he dropped somewhere near the fabric. "If it means I can feel like this every day, I don't mind staying here longer," the blond devil found the blue handkerchief and looked at it with a strange fondness in his eyes.

"Seriously!" Zoro actually sat up hearing that. He looked at Sanji with surprised as well as delighted expression.

"Sure," Sanji closed his eyes and kissed the handkerchief.

Zoro looked confused at the motion. "What's with that?" he asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Sanji opened his eyes and gazed at Zoro expectantly. "Call my name, Zoro." He said.

"Eh?" Zoro was surprised.

"Call me by my name," Sanji said with seductive look.

Zoro was hesitant for a moment before he opened his mouth. "Sanji," and called the devil's name.

Sanji smiled. "Sounds good."

"Huh?" Zoro blushed a bit at the genuine smile Sanji showed. It wasn't a smirk or an evil grin, and Zoro liked that expression better.

_So cute…!_—Zoro thought slightly.

"Anyway, you have to take care of me if you want me to stay here." Sanji said. "And maybe, you'll want to do something about _that_." Then Sanji pointed at the door direction and Zoro followed it.

Zoro's father was standing in front of the door, gaping with a pale shocked face at the sight in front of him.

"Oh, CRAP!" Zoro set his horror expression at that while Sanji laughing heartedly at Zoro's hell.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **It's DONE! XD Kyaaa! It's been awhile since I wrote porn this graphic! I am kind of shy \(^/^)/. I know I am not really good at writing porn, that's why I rarely make something like this, but I really want to make this one so… Anyway, what do you think? Is it PWP enough? (What kind of question is that? *sweats*). Yaah, I think, this will be the end for this short series, but if I want to put a bit of romance and a bit of plot, maybe, just maybe I will make some more later while bringing out the other Straw Hats as well. Depends, that if I have time to do it -_-;. Anyway, comments please? I really want to hear your opinion guys~ XDD

Uncensored version: _**www. lunaryu. livejournal 16211. html#cutid1**_ (remove the spaces)


End file.
